


The letter (Part 1) (Hotch and Reader)

by mrshadeelgibson



Series: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi One-Shots [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pureness, written confession of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshadeelgibson/pseuds/mrshadeelgibson
Summary: Hello, my lovelies! This one-shot was a spur of the moment idea, inspired by, as always, my love for the one and only Aaron Hotchner. I felt that this one-shot was better suited to 2, as opposed to 1, parts. I hope you enjoyed it! As always, let me know what all you lovely people think, whether it be through comments, or kudos.See you!❤️Mrs. Hotchner-Rossi❤️
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Reader
Series: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205246
Kudos: 3





	The letter (Part 1) (Hotch and Reader)

Dear Aaron,  
I know that you will most likely never read this, but I need to tell you how I feel about you, I can't hold it in anymore. I love you. It just came out of nowhere. First, we were just friends, and nothing more. It took me several failed dates and a lot of denial to finally come to terms with my feelings. You're who I want, and that is never going to change. Ever.  
You asked me once, if we weren't friends, would you love me? In another life? The answer is yes, a million times over. We came into each other's lives for a reason, we were destined for each other. I know you would probably laugh at my romantic cheesiness, but it's true. And you know it too.  
I want you to hold me in your strong arms like you will never let me go. I want you to stroke my hair softly, caress my face like it is made of delicate china, and kiss me like you're on fire and I am the only one who can put it out. I want you to touch and kiss every inch of my body like it's made of gold, and while you are doing that, tell me that I am beautiful. I want you to taste the very essence of me. It's all for you. I want you to make love to me, again and again, so I can cry out your name multiple times while in the throes of our passion. And when we are done, I want you to hold me against you and tell me that you love me, so I can sleep in your arms peacefully, knowing that we belong to each other and that we will never let each other go. Ever.

Love,  
Y/N  
***  
Aaron's eyes are wide open as he reads this letter from Y/N to him, that, clearly, he was never meant to see. She hid it so well, he never even knew that she felt this way about him. He thought that his feelings for her were one-sided and unreciprocated. Boy, was he wrong.  
He was spending the night with her, unwinding, relaxing and talking, just as friends. Originally, they were going to have their movie night, but they talked more than the characters in the movie, so they laughed, turned it off, and continued their talking.  
One topic led to another, as Aaron teasingly asked her if there was anyone special in her life or if she liked anyone.  
"No, not really...", Y/N said, rubbing her neck nervously while trying not to look at him  
He knows that there is something that she's not telling him.  
"Y/N, you know you can tell me anything, right? I'm your friend, not just your boss", he had said in a soft but serious tone, lifting her chin  
Y/N was about to speak, when a loud noise came from her room upstairs. It sounded like her phone was ringing. She had started to get up, but Aaron had gently pushed her down, telling her to relax, and that he will get her phone for her, so she can call whoever it was back. She smiled in gratefulness as she had sat back down on the couch and had closed her eyes.  
He went upstairs to her room, and started looking for her phone. He looked on her bedside table, in her purse, under her pillow. He heard a beep, coming from the drawer in the bedside table. He opened it, meaning to simply get her phone and leave, but then he saw the folded up piece of paper. And then he started reading...  
****  
"Holy shit", he whispered to himself, reading over the letter several times, letting everything sink in.  
Should he tell Y/N that he found the letter? Or should he pretend like he never saw it? The latter option clearly isn't going to work, because, by this point in time, the letter was all he could think about, the eloquence, the details, the emotions of her words...  
What should he do...what should he do...tell her, don't tell her  
"Aaron?", he hears Y/N's voice calling, sounding close, "where did you go? My phone is in my bedside drawer."  
Shit. To his horror, he hears footsteps, and before he could decide what do about the letter, her bedroom door opens...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! This one-shot was a spur of the moment idea, inspired by, as always, my love for the one and only Aaron Hotchner. I felt that this one-shot was better suited to 2, as opposed to 1, parts. I hope you enjoyed it! As always, let me know what all you lovely people think, whether it be through comments, or kudos.
> 
> See you!  
> ❤️Mrs. Hotchner-Rossi❤️


End file.
